


She Did

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series first time fic inspired by a writing challenge 'being scared to open your eyes'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	She Did

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I can hear Barbara moving around the bedroom, but I don’t open my eyes. I don’t want to see her leaving, and I don’t want to hear her make an awkward excuse as to why she won’t spend the night.

I knew first times could be embarrassing, but with her it was different, or at least it was for me. We’ve been friends for years and know each other far more intimately than most. I trust her with my life.

I thought she felt the same.

“I know you’re awake.”

“I know you’re leaving.”

“Idiot!”

The warm amusement in her voice made me look at her, and I was surprised to see she was completely naked.

“If you’re not sneaking out then can I ask what you are doing?”

“I needed the loo. The journey to the ensuite was uneventful, the journey back not so much.”

“What happened?”

“My feet got tangled in your trousers and I nearly catapulted myself through the window. I’m surprised you didn’t hear my colourful outburst.”

“I was too busy wallowing.”

“Well, while you were doing that, the ladies of Eaton Terrace were clutching their pearls in shock and disgust. I bet you anything you like the residents’ association will be round tomorrow morning asking you to sack the hired help for lowering the tone!”

“That would be... hmm, what’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Humiliating?”

“More like amusing. Now, did you hurt yourself while wrestling my trousers?”

“Only my pride… and don’t you dare comment!”

I mimed zipping my mouth shut, which made her laugh.

“Good. Seeing as you know I’m not leaving; can we please pick up where we left off an hour or so ago?”

Throwing back the duvet, I patted the mattress beside me.

“Come and get me.”

So, she did.


End file.
